Waltz for Sorrow
by Robb
Summary: The ultimate battle of good vs. evil, and love vs. hate has begun. with linka, the beautiful yet dangerous girl, and Robb the warrior-hearted young man. Together they fought for survival.. and now fight eachother to stop the ultimate darkness from consumi
1. Prelude

The legend of Zelda:  
Waltz for Sorrow.  
  
Prelude:  
  
Linka and Robb had spent most of their lives together happily. Linka, having  
been a beautiful red-headed girl who had the power of fire by her side, and like most other   
girls at the time sought love and happiness. Robb, a young adventourus man who had recently   
discovered the meaning of true love when he had met Linka. Together, they lasted for a very   
long time and their love struck truth in others hearts. Evil nor vile emotions and monsters   
drawn by hate of love could not destroy what they had. Together, they stood strong and defended  
themselves against the minions of darkness which tried to forever destroy them. Long and hard   
roads filled their lives, with many battles.. one last battle at the end of their journey had   
ended it all.  
  
One minion of darkness.. a strong manipulation demon had been granted power by   
Linka. She had allowed him into their lives, as the demon corrupted the good between her and   
Robb, and soon broke the bond between them. Thus, Robb was left by himself in the light of good,   
as Linka was turned into the very monster she despised. In the end, Robb could no longer  
take anymore of the evil that has plagued Hyrule.. all his allies had been manipulated by the  
demon, and as hard as he tried he could not stop the evil it spread. Soon it's lies and  
deceit had become law, and all of hyrule was sent into a spiral of lies, darkness, and forever  
more misery without even realizing it. Seeing this, Robb said his goodbye to what remained of  
Linka's humanity.. her cold heart denied any feeling even then. Robb had sensed some of Linka's  
emotions at the time. Only hoping she would realize the darkness that spread, for he had no  
longer the strength to try and prove it.  
  
To release him from the pain of seeing his loved ones so easily destroyed by darkness,  
Robb gave Linka one last kiss and then floated away in spirals  
of energy, in order to preserve himself until a time where he could be strong enough to  
defeat the evil that lay dormant in hyrule.. and himself. There was however one set back.. a  
small chance that during the time he layed awake in his mind, gathering strength a great  
evil would inflict upon him.. changing him into the ultimate darkness. It was a risk he  
would have to take in order to defeat the demon that conquered hyrule. Sacrificing his mind,  
body, and spirit, he lay in the sub-concious of his mind as a matter of energy.. getting  
stronger, and preparing to strike back and let good back into hyrule. But something went wrong.  
As Robb awaited to be awakened by his new found strength.. his greatest fears came to life.  
The dreaded conciounce of the human mind had taken its toll. From deep within his mind, 8  
versions of Robb had sprouted forth, each representing a part of his pain, and memory. Thus  
a new quest has begun.. Linka's quest. For the last good remaining in Hyrule. Will Linka Re-unite  
Robb and form the ultimate weapon against evil? Or will she fail this ultimate final battle  
against the fates, and lose everything she holds dear? The battle for love has begun.. will  
evil win? Find out! 


	2. Chapter 1 - Beggining of the end.

The legend of Zelda:  
Waltz for Sorrow.  
  
Chapter 1 - Beggining of the end.  
  
"Those who taint the  
shining of the dark-  
stone will fall into  
eternity of human   
spirit and anguish.   
Thus is the eventual   
doom of man kind..  
for their errors   
shall lead to utter  
annihilation of the  
beyond." - The Dark Stone.  
  
  
  
Linka had been walking for what seemed to be hours on the coast of  
  
Lake Hylia. It all seemed quiet enough, just a few black crows in the air, and some  
  
tektiles leaping around on the water surface. The lab was looking brilliantly lusted on  
  
the reflection of the sun gleaming off the light blue wall. The bridges weighed down heavily as  
  
some locals of hyrule were playing around on it. It was a very peaceful day.. the sky was  
  
bluer then ever, and the sun shining brightly. But the true story doesn't take here in  
  
reality.. peace and happiness.. the shell of the true mortal beings. Our story takes place  
  
deep in the twisted and befouled, corrupted place called the mind. Inside the mind, four  
  
guardians stand by the entrance to oblivian. Sorrow, responsible for final thoughts before  
  
death. Anger, responsible for the utter spite that devours a man before his death. Hate,   
  
responsible for making a man regret his life before death. And finally, evil. Evil however  
  
is an interesting part of the human mind. It has no purpose but to destroy. Not change, and  
  
certainly not to create. Only to destroy. The four guardians were in everyone's mind, and  
  
therefor knew everyone's secrets and thoughts. All of mans knowledge was at their disposal.  
  
Not that the bodiless masks could use it anyway. And so.. here is where our story begins.  
  
  
Robb awoke in a empty black room, it was in ruins, almost completely destroyed.  
  
There was an alter by the front, the windows were broken and appeared at one point to be  
  
stained glass windows. A church it was.. old and broken. He stood and brushed himself off,  
  
taking a gander at his surroundings as a thought quickly came to his lips.   
  
  
"Why.. am I.. awake..?"  
  
  
Eyes wandered around frantically at his surroundings. Why was he awake? His destiny  
  
was set for an eternal sleep in the human mind until he could re-awaken with the power  
  
to save Hyrule. So the question repeated itself.. why was he awake?  
  
A voice came from the entrance to the cathedral, a deep and dark voice, shrouded  
  
in a mysterious aura, an unknown force.  
  
"I have awakened you."  
  
Robb looked puzzled, and turned to see where the voice had been coming from, only to  
  
see a mask floating in the air. All he could see was a black mask, and light coming from  
  
behind it.  
  
"Who are you?" Robb asked, watching the mask float in mid-air.  
  
"You're future.. heheheh." The mask revealed itself to be the evil in the human  
  
subconcious. In moments, a flash came from the mask, and Robb was sent into a screaming  
  
pain, which split his form into 8. Sorrow, anger, hate, spite, lust, shadow, darkness, and  
  
his shell.. The empty form now fell on his knees.. Robb was compeletely brain-washed. The  
  
7 other essences faded off from the cathedral, and into reality.. into hyrule to do what  
  
damage they possibly could.  
  
And so, evil grinned and laughed devioushly.. "So it begins.. the beggining of the end." 


End file.
